


Ce que taisent les ombres......

by iantowinchester



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantowinchester/pseuds/iantowinchester
Summary: Billy Hargrove regarde mais ne touche pas, jusqu’à ce qu'il ne puisse plus garder ses mains pour lui.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Ce que taisent les ombres......

**Author's Note:**

> Thèmes matures, tentative de viol, inceste implicite, voyeurisme, violence.......

L'air est encore frais pour une nuit de juin, mais Billy ne s'en préoccupe pas. Il marche tranquillement entre les ombres, esquivant les arbres qu'il connaît par cœur à présent. 

Quitter la maison a été un peu plus compliqué que d'ordinaire, Neil a rôdé dans le couloir de longues minutes avant de finir par se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre. Billy a retenu son souffle, n'osant pas plus bouger que respirer tant que le monstre est resté collé contre le bois de la porte.

Il n'a pas autorisé ses poumons à se remplir correctement qu'à l'instant où la Camaro a repris vie pour l'emmener loin de sa prison et droit vers l'objet de toutes ses peurs.

Comme c'est bien souvent le cas, la maison est plongé dans l’obscurité quand Billy émerge des bois, exception faite de la fenêtre canalisant toute son attention. Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise, qu'il dorme ou non, qu'il soit seul ou non entre ses murs, Steve garde toujours les lumières de sa chambre allumées. 

Billy reste planté au pied de son arbre quelques secondes, avalant une gorgée de mauvais Whisky avant de ranger sa flasque dans la poche intérieur de sa veste en cuir.

Il escalade rapidement le tronc noueux puis s'accroche à la branche la plus solide, celle lui offrant la meilleure vue sur la seule pièce de ce manoir qui l’intéresse. Billy prend le temps de se caler contre le bois froid et humide, fouille ses poches pour en sortir une cigarette et l'alcool avant de s'autoriser un premier regard, mais un murmure étouffé par la distance le fige sur place.

« Non » répète la petite voix suppliante de Steve, et Billy retient son souffle. 

Le jeune homme aurait il aperçu sa silhouette par la fenêtre muant son ton assuré et ferme habituel en ce soupire effrayé ?

Billy n'ose pas faire le moindre geste, à peine respire t il mais son regard reste fixé sur ses doigts enfoncés dans sa poche.

Il ne distingue pas de mouvement à la périphérie de son champ de vision, pas de longue silhouette élancée et délicate près de la fenêtre, peut être est ce plus tôt un cauchemar. Bien plus souvent qu'il ne le voudrait Billy doit passé la nuit à entendre Steve gémir dans son sommeil, se retenant d'escalader la fenêtre pour aller le réveiller et peut être, juste peut être lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

C'est à l'instant où il se décide à jeter un coup d’œil qu'un autre murmure terrorisé lui parvient, « Je veux pas, s'il te plaît » pleure très distinctement Steve cette fois, et Billy n'y tient plus, il se penche dangereusement sur le bord de sa branche pour regarder le corps fragile s'agiter, mais au delà de la vision habituelle d'un Steve recroquevillé sur lui même, c'est un scène d'horreur qui s'offre à son regard.

Steve s'agite doucement tentant de fuir ce qui l'effraie tant mais loin d'image irréelles cachées derrière ces paupières clauses, c'est un monstre de chair et de sang que le jeune homme combat de son mieux.

Les mains retenues au dessus de la tête, le dos plaqué contre le lit, Steve ne peut que remuer les jambes pour chasser l'homme assis sur ses hanches, caressant avidement son corps contre son gré.  
Billy reste figé de trop longues secondes avant de se secouer, et comme il en rêvait des nuits durant, il enjambe la rambarde de la fenêtre, pénétrant pour la première fois cette chambre qu'il connaît par cœur.

L'homme relève la tête à son approche, quitte le corps tremblant de ses mains horribles pour tenter de se défendre, mais Billy l'a déjà agrippé par la gorge, le cogner brutalement contre le sol.  
Le bruit sourd résonne dans la large chambre, tout comme le petit cri de douleur que laisse échapper le monstre alors qu'il cherche à se dégager des mains puissantes de Billy.

Billy qui gronde alors qu'il abat le crâne de l'homme contre le parquet une seconde fois, rien qu'une main accrochée à son biceps pour tenter de lui faire lâcher prise avant qu'un troisième coup plus brutal que les autres ne lui fasse perdre connaissance.

L'homme n'est plus qu'une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains, pourtant Billy reste de longues minutes planté au dessus de lui, refusant simplement de le lâcher de peur de le voir se relever à l'instant où il ne sera plus prisonnier de son corps puissant.

Le petit gémissement étouffé le ramène sur terre, Billy esquisse un mouvement pour se lever avant de se raviser, ses articulations craquent quand elles entrent en contact avec le visage du monstre, mais la satisfaction marque ses traits quand le sang coule du nez sans que l'homme ne bouge.

Steve est recroquevillé sur le flanc, l'éclat de toute cette peau bien trop blanche et parfaite illumine la pièce alors qu'il enfoui son visage dans le drap roulé en boule à ses cotés, les mains sont toujours retenues au dessus de la tête par un lien le maintenant attaché au montant du lit.

Billy garde un pied en travers de la poitrine de monstre, tout en observant le corps tendu trembler sans savoir ce qu'il est censé faire, maintenant que le danger immédiat est passé l'impact de ce qu'il vient de se produire le percute. 

Steve est nu, tremblant, la respiration anarchique et saccadée et Billy sait qu'ils ne peuvent resté dans cet étrange silence éternellement.

\- Je vais devoir te toucher pour te détacher, dit calmement Billy. Je ne ferais rien d'autre, promet il, quand Steve se recroqueville un peu plus sur lui même.

Billy attend bien plus d'une minute avant d’appeler son prénom en quête d'un accord dont il ne peut pas se passer, mais rien, pas un mouvement de tête ou un mot d'encouragement, Steve reste figé, inerte et silencieux.

\- Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ? Ta mère, propose Billy.

Steve ne réagit pas, Billy irait bien vérifier les autres chambres à la recherche de cette femme qu'il méprise mais il sait parfaitement qu'il ne la trouvera pas. Le vacarme de sa lutte contre le monstre aurait même réveiller Henderson alors que le gamin dort comme une souche. La mère de Steve aurait déjà fait irruption dans la chambre si elle était présente.

\- Tu as besoin d'un de tes potes ? Hagan ? Byers, peut être ?

Billy ne parlera pas de Wheeler, tout le monde sait que Steve la regarde encore avec des yeux de merlan fris alors que la demoiselle l'a oublié depuis longtemps en se blottissant dans les bras du loser du lycée qui est pourtant devenu le meilleur ami de Steve.

\- Un des gamins, tente Billy.

Bouclette et mini Byers semblent vraiment compter pour Steve, mais le jeune homme reste prostré.

« Je vais appelé le shérif » finit par dire Billy, ils ne peuvent pas rester dans cette chambre jusqu’à la fin des temps avec un homme inconscient qui pourrait se réveiller à tout instant et tenter à nouveau de s'en prendre à Steve.

Billy esquisse un mouvement vers le téléphone sur la table de chevet quand un misérable « Non » perce douloureusement l'air entre eux.

\- Il doit être arrêter, explique calmement Billy. Sinon il va encore essayer de te.....

Le coup d’accélération dans la respiration de Steve le dissuade de poursuivre ses explications, à la place, Billy choisit de contourner le lit, s'approchant le plus lentement possible avec l'espoir de ne pas avoir l'air menaçant.

\- Je vais te détacher. Tu es d'accord, demande t il et cette fois Steve acquiesce de la tête. OK, bouge pas.

Steve se fige, terrorisé presque à cesser de respirer jusqu’à sentir les liens quitter ses poignets délicats marqués de profondes traces rouges sang.

\- Tu dois me dire ce que tu veux que je fasse, dit Billy alors qu'il s'éloigne assez pour que son ombre ne plane plus au dessus de Steve.

Steve qui ramène prudemment ses poignets malmenés contre son torse, mais n'ose toujours pas quitter sa position de supplicié. Tendu et tremblant, le jeune homme est terrorisé et Billy le comprend parfaitement, mais le temps file et ils doivent prendre une décision, alors « Steve » insiste t il et enfin l'adolescent parvient à relever le regard vers lui et la lueur que Billy peut y distinguer lui fait craindre le pire.

Ils se dévisagent de longues minutes, Steve se redresse lentement, laissant la lumière éclairer sa nudité, sa peau bien trop blanche, les nombreuses bien trop nombreuses marques brunes la parcourant et la trace des doigts qui se sont forcés un passage entre ses jambes. Billy retient son souffle quand plus rien de l'intimité du jeune homme n'est dissimulé et le couperet tombe.

\- Tue le, ordonne Steve, en le regardant droit dans les yeux et Billy obéit, serrant les mains autour de la gorge du monstre.

**Author's Note:**

> One shot or not?


End file.
